Kids World's Adventures of Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas
Kids World's Adventures of Good Luck Jesssie: NYC Christmas! is an all-new Kids World's Adventures christmas movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Ravi gets a chemistry set for Christmas, but Luke adds a potion, a vapor, that knocks everybody out except Bertram, because he is locked in a locker in a park and prance The Deer is stolen by Teddy and Zuri and they became wanted. The chemistry explained why they forgot everything from the previous night. They find their gifts from the treasure hunt in the locker beside Bertram. Jessie preform a song at the park. Teddy find the video reveling what happened that night. Gallery mtcharliezj001.jpg mtcharliezj002.jpg mtcharliezj003.jpg mtcharliezj004.jpg Mtcharliezj005.jpg mtcharliezj006.jpg mtcharliezj007.jpg mtcharliezj008.jpg mtcharliezj009.jpg mtcharliezj010.jpg mtcharliezj011.jpg mtcharliezj012.jpg mtcharliezj013.jpg mtcharliezj014.jpg mtcharliezj015.jpg mtcharliezj016.jpg mtcharliezj017.jpg mtcharliezj018.jpg mtcharliezj019.jpg mtcharliezj020.jpg mtcharliezj021.jpg mtcharliezj022.jpg mtcharliezj023.jpg mtcharliezj024.jpg mtcharliezj025.jpg mtcharliezj026.jpg mtcharliezj027.jpg mtcharliezj028.jpg mtcharliezj029.jpg mtcharliezj030.jpg mtcharliezj031.jpg mtcharliezj032.jpg mtcharliezj033.jpg mtcharliezj034.jpg mtcharliezj035.jpg mtcharliezj036.jpg mtcharliezj037.jpg mtcharliezj038.jpg mtcharliezj039.jpg mtcharliezj040.jpg mtcharliezj041.jpg mtcharliezj042.jpg mtcharliezj043.jpg mtcharliezj044.jpg mtcharliezj045.jpg mtcharliezj046.jpg mtcharliezj047.jpg mtcharliezj048.jpg mtcharliezj049.jpg mtcharliezj050.jpg mtcharliezj051.jpg mtcharliezj052.jpg mtcharliezj053.jpg mtcharliezj054.jpg mtcharliezj055.jpg mtcharliezj056.jpg mtcharliezj057.jpg mtcharliezj058.jpg mtcharliezj059.jpg mtcharliezj060.jpg mtcharliezj061.jpg mtcharliezj062.jpg mtcharliezj063.jpg mtcharliezj064.jpg mtcharliezj065.jpg mtcharliezj066.jpg mtcharliezj067.jpg mtcharliezj068.jpg mtcharliezj069.jpg mtcharliezj070.jpg mtcharliezj071.jpg mtcharliezj072.jpg mtcharliezj073.jpg mtcharliezj074.jpg mtcharliezj075.jpg mtcharliezj076.jpg mtcharliezj077.jpg mtcharliezj078.jpg mtcharliezj079.jpg mtcharliezj080.jpg mtcharliezj081.jpg mtcharliezj082.jpg mtcharliezj083.jpg mtcharliezj084.jpg mtcharliezj085.jpg mtcharliezj086.jpg mtcharliezj087.jpg mtcharliezj088.jpg mtcharliezj089.jpg mtcharliezj090.jpg mtcharliezj091.jpg mtcharliezj092.jpg mtcharliezj093.jpg mtcharliezj094.jpg mtcharliezj095.jpg mtcharliezj096.jpg mtcharliezj097.jpg mtcharliezj098.jpg mtcharliezj099.jpg mtcharliezj100.jpg mtcharliezj101.jpg mtcharliezj102.jpg mtcharliezj103.jpg mtcharliezj104.jpg mtcharliezj105.jpg mtcharliezj106.jpg mtcharliezj107.jpg mtcharliezj108.jpg mtcharliezj109.jpg mtcharliezj110.jpg mtcharliezj111.jpg mtcharliezj112.jpg mtcharliezj113.jpg mtcharliezj114.jpg mtcharliezj115.jpg mtcharliezj116.jpg mtcharliezj117.jpg mtcharliezj118.jpg mtcharliezj119.jpg mtcharliezj120.jpg mtcharliezj121.jpg mtcharliezj122.jpg mtcharliezj123.jpg mtcharliezj124.jpg mtcharliezj125.jpg mtcharliezj126.jpg mtcharliezj127.jpg mtcharliezj128.jpg mtcharliezj129.jpg mtcharliezj130.jpg mtcharliezj131.jpg mtcharliezj132.jpg mtcharliezj133.jpg mtcharliezj134.jpg mtcharliezj135.jpg mtcharliezj136.jpg mtcharliezj137.jpg mtcharliezj138.jpg mtcharliezj139.jpg mtcharliezj140.jpg mtcharliezj141.jpg mtcharliezj142.jpg mtcharliezj143.jpg mtcharliezj144.jpg mtcharliezj145.jpg mtcharliezj146.jpg mtcharliezj147.jpg mtcharliezj148.jpg mtcharliezj149.jpg mtcharliezj150.jpg mtcharliezj151.jpg mtcharliezj152.jpg mtcharliezj153.jpg mtcharliezj154.jpg mtcharliezj155.jpg mtcharliezj156.jpg mtcharliezj157.jpg mtcharliezj158.jpg mtcharliezj159.jpg mtcharliezj160.jpg Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Madeline Riggs, Morgan Riggs, Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, John, Peter, Quinn, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins, Greg, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this film. * This episode is an hour long special. * After Teddy and Zuri "stole" the reindeer, one of the drawings on the wanted paper displayed Bridgit Mendlers album artwork for her single, "Ready or Not". * Debby Ryan performs her song "Favourite Time of Year" near the end of the special and the end credits. * Ravi receives a chemistry set that knocks the whole penthouse out with vapor. * This is the last episode of 2013. * This episode received 5.8 million views. * This episode was directed by Rich Correll who both worked on The Suite Life On Deck. * The second half of the episode parody's the hit movie The Hangover. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Christmas Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers